STNGCSICrossoverOutOfTime
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: STNGCSICrossover. Grissom et al are trapped in the 24th century. How do they fare?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera.  
-  
Stardate: 46525.6  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked the corridors making his way to the sick bay. Having just stepped out of the turbolift, he minded the crew members he passed as he looked down, reading the data pad he held in his hand. Half an hour ago, the bridge crew had an encounter with the ever annoying omnipotent stellar being known as "Q". He had paid the crew of the Enterprise D an unexpected and unwelcome visit, depositing some travelers upon his departure.  
  
Stardate:46525.6 14:00hrs  
  
Sitting in his chair, Captain Jean-Luc was about to tell Lieutenant Data to bring the ship to warp 4, heading for Starbase 152. Suddenly, as was his custom, "Q" appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Bonjour, Mon Capitan." Q greeted in his typical fashion

"Q, we have no time for your games. What do you want?" Picard asked, agitated

"I was passing through the early part of the 21st century and became intrigued by a certain group of humans. I've brought them with me; to see how they fair in this century." Q replied  
  
With a snap of his fingers and a flick of his wrist, Q's guests appeared out of thin air. As if they had been plucked out of thin air, which they had been, Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Jim Brass stood before the captain and his crew; stunned and speechless.  
Grissom was the first to get his bearings and as he looked at his surroundings, his eyes settled on the captain. The other team members, still in awe, just stood and watched as Picard and Q had their exchange.  
  
"Q, you cannot just deposit these people here. Return them to their time." Picard ordered

"Oh, I can and I will, Jean Luc." Q replied  
  
As soon as he had appeared, Q left, leaving Grissom et al to stand, clueless and curious. Sizing the group up, Picard directed Lieutenant Worf to escort them to sick bay. As one, the entire group turned to see the large Klingon approach them and as he neared them, Warrick checked his weapon. Sensing this, Jim placed a hand on his forearm and gestured for him to leave it be.  
  
Worf motioned to turbolift 1 and as the doors slid open, everyone entered, followed by Worf. As the door closed in front of him, Worf directed the voice command module to take them to sick bay.  
  
"Deck 12" Worf stated  
  
The lift began to move and Sara put her hands out against the walls, bracing herself. As the lift sank deeper and deeper into the bowels of the ship, Grissom could not help but think that this seemed like a roller coaster that he had ridden at the promenade. The computer's voice signaled that they had arrived on deck 12 and as the doors opened, Worf turned to the awe struck group and instructed them to follow him.  
  
"Follow me. Keep up." he directed  
  
Walking through the corridors, Nick took time to view the crew members of various species and genders. As they passed a Bolian, Catherine commented on the similarity of the man's skin to that of Grissom's eyes.  
  
"Hey, Gil, his skin is the same colour as your eyes."  
"Catherine, I think it best that we keep our collective mouths closed until we figure out what's going on." he commented  
  
Stardate:46525.6 14:30hrs  
  
Rounding a corner and nearly to sick bay, Picard was met by Counselor Troi. Since she was not on the bridge at the time of Q's arrival and subsequent departure, Jean Luc briefed her on the events.  
  
"Half an hour ago, we were paid a visit by Q and now it would seem as though we've got some unexpected guests; 7 of them. Apparently, they're from the early part of the 21st century and for some reason, Q found them intriguing. I've had them taken to sick bay for physical, so when they're finished, I'd like you to interview then, either individually or collectively, whichever you find more convenient." Picard explained  
  
"Well, after they're medically cleared, we'll run their DNA through the Starfleet historical archives and pull up their profiles. That would give us a better idea as to who we're dealing with. If they're from the 21st century, no doubt, they're confused and very curious. I'll see what I can do." she replied  
  
Passing through the doors to sick bay, Picard and Troi found the team seated on various Bio-beds being tended to by the sick bay personnel. Scanning the room and determining that Grissom was the one in charge, Picard approached him and addressed him.  
  
"I am Captain Jean Luc Picard. You are aboard the Federation Starship Enterprise. I realize that you and your friends must have many questions, but I assure you that after your exams, we will make every attempt to answer them to the best of our ability. Now, might I ask your names, or how would you like to be addressed?" he asked  
  
Grissom took a moment to process what the captain had just said and as he organized his thoughts, he glanced over to Jim, who was being scanned by Ensign Leroux. Jim nodded the affirmative to Gil and he responded to the captain.  
  
"I am Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigations and these are my colleagues; Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Jim Brass. Where and when, might I ask, are we?" Grissom replied, gesturing to his team  
  
"As I said, you're on the Federation Starship Enterprise. At present, we're in the Golar Nebula; en route to Starbase 152 for routine maintenance. As to when you are, the nearest correlation to your place in time is the year 2400, approximately 400 years from where you're from. Now, when your exams have been finished, you will be shown to your quarters." Picard explained  
  
Not saying anything, but only nodding in understanding, Grissom looked at Picard and forgoing a verbal response, Picard turned and left, leaving the team to Dr. Crusher. For her part, Dr. Crusher had been very busy with the team's examinations, and going back to Grissom, she searched her data pad.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, are you aware that you have a hearing deficiency called Otosclerosis?" she asked

"Yes, although I had it corrected some years ago." he replied "Apparently, you're showing signs that it has, in fact, resurfaced. Would you like me to correct it for you?" Crusher asked  
  
Thinking to himself, Grissom battled internally, as to whether or not he should have the procedure done. When he thought that he had been cured, he was very glad, ecstatic, even, but now that there were signs that it had not been dealt with, he was unsure if he wanted Crusher to help him. He elected not to reply to her question, but only stare into space. Jim, Gil, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara stood in the conference lounge, talking amongst themselves. Jim was standing, staring out one of the portals, gazing at the stars in the heavens. He leaned forward, hands firmly pressed against the inner hull and watched stars and planets pass him by. Listening to the group bicker as to why they were here and how they could get back, Jim tired of the quarreling and spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe you guys. We've been given something great here and you want to just turn around and go back home. Well, I've got a newsflash for you guys, we're 400 years from home and truth be told, I'm not sure I want to go back. Look at all we can do and learn from our time here." Jim growled at the others  
  
Standing in disbelief at what Jim had just said, Catherine walked up to him and smacked him on the shoulder. Usually, Jim was the voice of reason, but now, it seemed, he needed to be set straight. Squaring her shoulders and standing firm, she glared at him.  
  
"Jim, what are you talking about? Are you honestly telling us that you'd rather stay here than go back home, that is if we can even get back home. What about Ellie, huh? What about everyone you know and love, hmm?" Catherine prodded  
  
Glaring back at the strawberry blonde woman, Jim fired back at her.  
  
"FYI, quite literally, all my friends and loved ones are here, in this room, right now."

"Well, forgive me for having a life. What's Lindsay going to think when I never come home? Huh? Who's gonna explain to her where I am?" Catherine spat at him  
  
Not wanting to continue with this line of questioning, Jim turned away from Catherine and went back to looking out the portal. Throwing her hands up in frustration, she returned to the group and left Jim to himself. Sara, feeling similar to Jim, walked up to him and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"You know, you've got a point. Just think about all the advances that have been made in medicine and mathematics; there's no end to what we can learn." she commented  
  
"This is the kind of stuff I used to dream about as a kid and now I'm in a position to act on my dreams. Call me crazy, but I'm not going to pass this up." he replied, smiling slightly  
  
Greg had been standing between Jim and Sara and the others, but when Jim cited his reasons for wanting to stay, he had to admit that his curiosity had been piqued. So, slowly and casually making his way over to the two, he cleared his throat and when Jim and Sara turned to face him,  
he smiled.  
  
"I think you two have a definite point, here. I mean, how many people ever get anywhere close to this chance? To see and experience things that no other person from our time have the opportunity to is a chance that cannot, in all good conscience, be passed up." he commented  
  
Jim and Sara nodded their agreement and though no one said anything, they all knew that they were thinking the same thing.  
17:00hrs

#############  
  
Counselor Deanna Troi walked the corridors towards the main bridge and as she neared the conference lounge, she looked down at her data pad and skimmed the information displayed. On screen, she had thumbnails and profiles of the entire team, and singling out Gil, she read as she walked. As she approached the lounge, she passed the posted security guard and pressed the entry button.  
  
The doors slid open and as Troi entered, she saw that their guests had separated themselves into two groups, one of which was staring, awe struck, out the portals and the others, closely huddled together, were bickering amongst themselves about their obvious displeasure with their predicament and theorizing as to how they might return home. Unbeknownst to the team, their conversation had been monitored and when Counselor Troi saw the divergence between the colleagues, she approached Jim, Sara and Greg, asking them to follow her. Looking at her data pad, she addressed the three.  
  
"Mr. Brass, Miss Sidle and Mr. Sanders, would you please accompany me?" she asked kindly  
  
Without a word, Jim, Sara and Greg followed Troi and as Grissom and the rest watched them leave the room, they glanced at each other questioningly. Being one to speak his mind, Grissom spoke up.  
  
"It would seem as though we've established clans, as it were; the ones that want to stay and those of us that want to go back home. We do want to go back home, don't we?"  
  
Taking a moment to nod in agreement, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Gil all seated themselves around the conference table and spent the rest of the time in contemplative silence.

Seated in Troi's quarters, Jim, Sara and Greg looked around and seeing the sterile nature of the room, surmised that they were in an office of some sort. Choosing her words carefully, Troi looked from one person to the next, to the next. Settling on Greg, she offered a smile and sighed.  
  
"Mr. Sanders, my name is Deanna Troi, ship's counselor. I'm here to offer any assistance you and your colleagues might need. So, please, if there are any questions you have, I'll do my best to answer them."  
  
Greg turned to Jim and Sara and raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he asked the obvious.  
  
"Ok, for starters, who was that guy and how did we get here?"  
  
Without giving too much info, Troi responded to Greg.  
  
"That "guy" as you called him, is one of the continuum, named "Q". We have seen him several times and he's got a propensity for being less than mature, leaning more toward the childish." she replied  
  
"Why did he do this, I mean, bring us here?" Greg asked

"One thing we've learned about "Q" is that often times, his reasons for actions are usually for his own sense of self gratification. He likes to stir things up, as you might say."  
  
Jim looked over at Sara and almost as though he read her mind, he looked over at Troi and scratched his chin.  
  
"So, this twisted demi-god travels throughout the galaxy wreaking havoc on people's lives with no regard for the well being for those he comes in contact with?" he asked in an assertive tone  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say that sums him up." Troi replied  
  
Sara, for herself, had a slightly more intense question and as she considered her words, Troi gazed past her and out the portal.  
  
"Can you get us home, I mean, home to our time?"  
"Not as such. We, that is the human race, has not mastered the concept of time travel. Your return home, most assuredly, rests in the hands of Q, and if he brought you here, he had a reason. We're trying to figure that out."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that we're stuck here, in this time until this guy decides to return us back home?" Greg asked  
  
"It would seem that way. Now, considering your situation, is there anything else I can do for you?" Troi enquired  
  
The three friends looked at each other and a look of resignation presented itself on all their faces. Realizing that they were going to be there for quite some time, Sara spoke up.  
  
"Given that we're going to be here for a while, at best, is there any way we can help ourselves, meaning, how can we learn about the past 400 years? I'm sure we're ignorant to a lot of things like cultural customs, education and the like. Do you have any literature for us to read?"  
  
Troi was not caught off guard by Sara's question, so she stated that after they all had been shown to their quarters, she would provide several data pads for them to peruse. Their session having ended, Troi offered her services for further questions in the future.  
  
"If there's anything else I can do for you, please, don't hesitate to ask for me." she stated "Now, if there's nothing further, let me show you to your quarters."  
  
Jim, Sara and Greg stood and followed Troi out into the corridor and down to the turbo lift. Their quarters were to be on deck 20, so as the lift brought them closer to their new homes, Jim and Greg looked at each other. Clearing his throat and getting Troi's attention, Greg spoke up.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but will we be bunking together or will we have individual quarters?"  
"If you'd like, we can arrange for group assignments or you can have a personal room. Which would you prefer?" she asked  
  
They all turned to look at each other with expectant gazes. They did not want to be separated, so, speaking for the lot of them, Jim requested group quarters. Stepping out of the lift, they followed Troi to their room assignment. Stopping outside the door, Troi turned to them and gestured to the com-pad on the wall.  
  
"This is for entry." she said pressing the button on the pad  
  
As the doors swooshed open, Jim, Sara and Greg passed through the threshold and they stepped inside. Directly in front of them were a series of portals and to their right was the food replicator and data screen. En masse, they stepped farther inside and to their left, they could see the bunks against the inside wall as well as the lavatory against the outer wall. The room appeared to be comfortable enough, having a table that seated 4 near the outside wall near the portals and a couch against the outer wall, just underneath them. Surveying their new digs, Jim asked Troi one last question.  
  
"Will clothing be made available to us?"  
"Yes, as will the data pads you requested. Someone will be by directly to deliver them." she stated  
  
Jim, Sara and Greg thanked her and as she left them, she mentioned one last thing.  
  
"I'll have to request that you stay here, until the captain can have a chance to meet with you. Please, there's more than enough to keep you occupied." she stated gesturing to the replicator and data screen.

"All you have to do is speak to it and it will produce your wants. I recommend the potato casserole, its really quite good."  
  
Troi stepped out into the corridors and headed back to the conference lounge. Inside, the three got themselves acquainted with their new housing assignments and toyed with the replicator, ordering vegetable stir-fry, chili and beef stew, not knowing that everything they ordered was vegetarian.

Still seated and waiting for Troi's return, Grissom et al exchanged a series of looks and facial expressions. Just as Nick got himself comfortable, the doors slid open and in walked Troi, data pad in hand. Having just finished with Jim, Sara and Greg and seeing that they wanted to stay, Deanna could only conclude that this group was on the opposite end of the spectrum, and wanting to leave. So, seating herself near the end of the table, she waited for Picard to join her.  
After a couple of moments of staring, Jean Luc entered and sat the head of the table. Seeing the obvious displeasure on the faces of his new guests, Picard offered an apology.  
  
"I apologize for keeping you." he said  
  
Troi turned to Picard and slid the data pad to him and as he read it, he concluded that this portion of his new guests were not as willing as the ones he faced right now. All of them had bitter expressions on their features and as the captain perused the data pad, he looked up at Grissom.  
  
"So, you would appear to be the one in charge of your group, are you not?" he asked

"Yes, I guess you could say that." he replied

"You, no doubt, have many questions and I will try to answer them all." he stated  
  
Not bothering to look at his colleagues, Grissom spoke up.  
  
"Where are the others, the three that followed her out of here?" Gil asked, motioning to Troi

"They have been shown their quarters. I assure you, they're fine." Troi replied  
  
Not sure whether or not to trust her, Catherine questioned the captain.  
  
"Um, Captain, is it? Why have we been separated?"  
  
Troi, knowing the answer to this question, explained the reasons for the split.  
  
"It appeared as though you had already separated yourselves by the time I arrived, so, I interviewed the smallest group first. You will see your friends soon, I assure you." she explained  
  
This did little to impress any of the CSI's, but Grissom continued his line of questioning.  
  
"When can we go home?"  
"At present, it is not possible for us to return you to your time, the best we can do as of now, is to make you as comfortable as we can. Now, is there anything you need , food, clothing or anything of the sort?" he asked  
  
No one said a thing in response, so, Troi stood up and gestured for them to follow her out into the corridors to their housing assignments. The captain left them and returned to the bridge while Troi and the rest of the team went to their rooms.  
  
Standing in the lift, Grissom tapped Troi on the shoulder and asked to see Jim, Sara and Greg. Sensing his mistrust, she accommodated his wish and as they stepped off the lift on deck 20, she gestured to the fourth door on their left. Pressing the call button on the wall, she announced her presence to the three and as the doors slid open, they all entered. Seated on the couch against the wall, were Jim and Greg, talking about the moon and the stars, while Sara was at the replicator teaching herself how to use it. On the table beside her were several dishes varying from vegetable stir fry and chili to Andorian ale and rokeg blood pie.  
  
Seeing that their colleagues were, in fact well, Grissom untensed a bit and walked over to Sara by the replicator. Lowering his voice and placing a hand on her shoulder, he addressed her.  
  
"Sara, can you possibly want to stay here and not return home?" he asked

"Grissom, in case you haven't noticed, I've got no family or friends other than you all, here." she said motioning to the rest of the team  
  
Seeing the truth in her statement, Grissom walked back to Nick and Co., throwing his hands up in frustration. On the couch, Jim looked over to Troi and asked about the data pads.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Data will bring those shortly. A lot has happened in the last 400 years. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering what you guys do for exercise around here?"  
"Commander Data will answer that for you when he arrives. He'll be your liaison while you're with us." Troi explained  
  
Not saying anything in response to Jim's query, Nick asked Troi about their quarters.  
  
"You'll be staying across the hall. Let me show you." she replied, motioning to the doors  
  
Following Deanna across the hall, Grissom and friends entered their room as the doors slid open. Inside, there were two sets of bunk beds and a very similar set up as the other room, save for a larger table and couch.  
  
"Is there anything you need before Commander Data arrives?" Troi asked  
  
No one said a thing and as counselor Troi left them, Nick walked to the bunks and laid down on the bottom bunk, his hands laced behind his head.

Stardate 46526.6  
  
It had been roughly a week since the CSI's had arrived on board the Enterprise and some were making a better time of it than others. While Jim, Sara and Greg had accepted the reality of their situation by studying up on Earth's history and the numerous advances that had occurred, Grissom and Co. were content to just sit back and fester in their own crepulance, neither contributing nor learning anything.  
  
Today, Jim was to be shown the holodecks on deck 11. The three of them had been spending many hours a day under the tutelage of Lieutenant Commander Data, learning from each other; Data about the 20th century and Sara, Greg and Jim about the vast changes having happened over the past 400 years.  
  
Looking at his watch, Jim paced back and fourth waiting for Data to arrive and when he did, Jim virtually jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door.  
  
"Ah, Data. Good, let's get out of here, I'm going stir crazy." he stated "Stir crazy?" Data asked

"Yeah, its a term meaning that I've got all this pent up energy and I need to release it." Jim explained

"I see; curious." he replied "Would either of you like to join us?"  
  
Sara and Greg had their respective noses buried in data pads and just waived Data off. Turning to Jim, the two of the left and made their way to the lift. Stepping in, Jim asked the location of the holodecks.  
  
"They are on deck 10." Data replied

"Deck 10." Jim said, grinning

"Hey, if I'm gonna be here for a while, I'd better learn how to use these things. " he explained  
  
"A very wise decision." Data commented  
  
The lift stopped and as Data and Jim stepped out, they passed a crewman heading away from holodeck 4. She was dressed in full regulation padding for ice hockey and Jim stared as they passed each other in the corridor. She held her helmet in the crook of her arm and as Jim gazed into her blue/green eyes, she smiled at him. Watching as the crewman entered the lift, Jim began to drool. Turning to Data, he sighed.  
  
"You have ice hockey programs on these decks?" he asked

"Yes, we do, but it is not among the more popular programs. It is archaic and violent, so many steer clear of those types of programs." he explained  
  
"Well, if its so archaic and violent, then how did that crewman get the equipment?" Jim inquired "It is created by the replicators. If that is what you would like to do on the holodeck, we can arrange some equipment for you." Data offered  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. How can I get in contact with that woman we just passed, maybe she'd be willing to do a little one on one some time." he asked  
  
"That was Lieutenant Junior Grade Drae Spacey. If you like, I can let her know of your interest." Data offered  
  
As they approached the holodeck, Jim, decided to forgo hockey due to his lack of preparation. However, he did sample some of the other programs such as rock climbing, racquetball and various types of hand to hand combat. For the better part of an hour, Jim was familiarizing himself with the workings of the holodeck, while Greg and Sara were holed up in their quarters reading up on some of the very many changes in the last 400 years.  
  
TBC?--


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in 10 Forward, Jim looked out the portals to see the planet Haven in all its beauty and glory. Jim still couldn't get past the fact that he was living his childhood dream, in that he was seeing planets and peoples that those in the 20th century had no clue about. You see, humans from Jim's point in time are still largely ignorant to a lot of things that Jim, Sara and Greg were finding out to not only be true and present, but indisputable, as well. 

In the two weeks since their arrival on the Enterprise, the three, Greg, Sara and Jim, had seen Angosians, Barolians, Klingons, and Melkotians, not to mention the other species they encountered on the holodeck programmes. There were the Caldorian eels, Bulgallian rats, Baneriam hawks and Glob flies as well as other plants and critters of all shapes and sizes.

Holding a data pad in one hand and a synth-ale in the other, Jim thought to himself that things could not possibly get any better than they were. He was living the life he had always wanted to, he had relatively unrestricted access to a wealth of information about planets, civilizations and the various advances that had been achieved in the last 400 years. Spying an empty table in front of a portal, Jim sat down and began to read from his pad keeping his voice low.

"2026-Joe DiMaggio's hitting record broken by Buck Bokai of the London Kings 2061-Warp Drive invented by Zefram Cochrane 2079-Earth recovers from WWIII 2218-First contact with the Klingon Empire 2243-Dr. Richard Daystrom invents duotronics, the basis for the computers on board the Enterprise."

"Excuse me, Jim? Mind if I join you?"

Jim snapped his head up and stared into the eyes of an angel; blue/green and very sparkly. Her voice like that of a sweet little cherub and her presence was elegant as well as confidant. The way she wore her uniform was nothing short of eye candy. This was the same young lady that Jim had passed in the corridor the previous week. Forgetting himself momentarily, Jim stood up and gestured for the woman to take a seat.

Sitting across from Jim, Drae wrapped her hands firmly around her raktajino. Normally she was confident and assertive, but for some reason, she was unsure how to present herself to this man. Settling on the fact that he was just like any other man, just 450 years younger than she was, Drae swallowed hard and sighed.

"Commander Data tells me that you'd like to share a holodeck program." she said plainly

"Uh, yes, that's right. I saw you last week with your hockey gear and was wondering if you'd like to do a little one on one." Jim asked cautiously

"That sounds fine, although we'll have to coordinate our schedules." she replied

"At present, mine is pretty open, but with Commander Data and his curriculum, I never know from one day to the next." Jim said, chuckling

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions. I mean, you're the closest thing to the 20th Century as we're probably going to get out here." she commented

"Sure, fire away." he said, giddily

Pulling a data pad from one of the side pockets of her duty slacks she perused her notes and when she settled on her first question, she smiled. Jim just sat there and sort of gazed at her, trying to figure out how old she was. She looked fairly young, maybe in her early twenties, but he had read that the life expectancy of the average human in this time period had been extended a full fifty years, so for all he knew, this young woman could be in her 40's or maybe even her 50's. Not wanting to be indiscreet, he considered his words very carefully.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your station; your occupation"  
"Lieutenant Junior Grade, Security Officer." she replied

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for someone so young." Jim ventured

"Not really, I was accepted to Starfleet Academy when I was 16 and graduated when I was 20, a full two years before most. I've always wanted to be in Directive Enforcement, its my life and I love it." she explained

Seeing that he was going to have a hard time getting this woman's age, Jim changed gears and asked her how he could help her, instead. She returned her gaze to her data pad and smiled.

"What can you tell me about..." she asked, looking down at her pad

Just then Guinan approached and took a seat next to Jim, lacing her fingers in front of her on the table top. Looking from Drae to Jim and back again, she smiled at him.

"So, Mr. Brass, how are you enjoying your stay with us"  
"I'm learning quite a bit about your directives and advances in law enforcement. I was actually wondering if I might be able to make myself useful in some capacity. Though the education has proved invaluable, I'm going stir crazy. I'd like to earn my keep, so to speak."

"Well, you might want to speak to Commander Data about that. I'm just here to serve drinks"  
"And listen." Jim interjected

They all shared a laugh at Jim's comment and Guinan got up to get him another drink. While she was gone, Drae and Jim chatted about various things including, but not limited to mechanics of various phasers , chemical restraints, law enforcement directives, etc.

"The type one phaser was smaller and used around 2266 The type 2 phaser was used around the same time and was roughly the same size as the type 1, but a bit more streamlined. The type 3 is more like a rifle in its size and efficacy. The type 4 phaser was a medium sized emitter device that was primarily mounted on vehicles and shuttlecraft, but wasn't standard issue for all." she explained

In their quarters Sara and Greg were going over some data pads when Jim returned, elated. With a huge smile on his face, he plopped down on the sofa type seat by the porthole and began to prattle on about his new friend. Gesturing wildly with his hands, he was alight with fascination.

"She's young, beautiful, brilliant and funny. Though I couldn't get her age out of her, I suspect she's somewhere in her mid twenties."

Looking over at him, Greg smiled.

"What's her name"  
"Lieutenant Junior Grade Drae Spacey."

Having learned how to use the data pads almost immediately, Greg tapped a few keys on the desktop computer type device and seconds later came up. Turning the set to face Jim, Greg smiled.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Drae Spacey. Date of birth 46500.4. Born on Starbase 11 to Balthazar and Ghanima Spacey, who is Betazoid. Entered Starfleet Academy on 46516.2 and excelled in Theoretical Physics, Molecular Biology, but changed her MOS to Security after witnessing a colonist uprising on Daleb IV. She went through her training and graduated head of her class and immediately requested and was assigned to duty here on the Enterprise-D. Her interests are 2oth century sports including but not limited to Ice Hockey, Baseball, Rugby and oddly enough Fly Fishing." Greg explained

"Wow, you found all that out after just punching a few keys?Betazoids, they can read minds, right? " Jim asked "Yeah, they can. Be careful, man. Well, once you get familiar with the workings and functions of the various keys, it's a snap. What else do you want to know?"

Thinking hard, but not too hard, he asked the obvious.

"Search for me. What happened to me?"

Turning the screen back to face him, Greg tapped a few more keys and then the expression on his face turned from one of whimsy to glumness. After a few seconds, Jim pressed him. Reluctantly, Greg gave the information.

"Well, apparently we, that is all of us, were a missing persons case. We were at that scene on La Mesa and then "Poof!", we were gone. The FBI got involved in the investigation but nothing ever came of it. Several of us were given memorial services. But as for you, your daughter, Ellie, cleaned up her act and named her first born child, a son, after you; James Francis Brass Jr. Consequently, your relatives are listed here, too. You've got a great,  
great, great, blah, blah, blah, grandson named James Francis Brass IX. He's the security chief on the USS Crazy Horse which is now docked at Starbase133 for routine repairs. You want I should contact him so you two can meet?"

Hearing all of this, Jim wasn't sure what to think. Not only had Ellie changed her ways, but he had a legacy. As it turned out one male from each generation of Brass's had the first male named after him, in memoriam. Part of him wanted to tell Greg to set up a meeting, but another part of him wasn't so sure. What would his relative think if his predecessor suddenly showed up 400 years in the future looking just as he did when he'd gone missing? What would they have to talk about? Jim was incredibly uneasy about the prospect of meeting this man, but in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he agreed to the meeting. Summoning Commander Data, Greg relayed the info and Data sent the message off. Amazingly enough, the reply was near immediate. Apparently Jim Brass IX was in his quarters when the message came through. Looking at the screen, Data explained.

"Chief Brass, this is Commander Data of the Starship Enterprise. I have someone here that wishes to speak with you. Have you got some time?"

From the computer came the reply.

"Yes, sir. We're here for reparations, so I've got some time."

Getting up and turning the seat over to Jim, he sat down and looked at a near mirror image of himself, which was odd in and of itself because Ellie was not biologically his. The man before him appeared husky, with a receding hairline, the same thin lips, distinctive eyebrows and intense eyes as he, himself, had. Seeing his blah, blah, blah grandson and he him, they just sat there, quiet, for several moments. Finally, the younger Brass began to rummage through, Jim assumed, a desk and produced a very worn photograph of Jim when he'd graduated the academy. Seeing this, Jim smiled uneasily, then the silence was broken.

"Oh, my God. We all thought you'd been lost or worse. How is this possible"  
"Something to do with a man named "Q"  
"Ahh, we've heard of him...big mischief maker, he is"  
"Yeah, no joke."

Without hesitation, the younger Brass made an invitation.

"Would you like to meet? I can requisition a runabout and meet you on the Enterprise. It'd only be a two day trip. We've got lots to catch up on."

Turning to Data, Jim shrugged and Data replied.

"Let me check with the Captain. I don't believe it'll be a problem. In the meantime, you two speak and I'll see the Captain."

Leaving the room, Data headed right for the bridge while Greg looked up the rest of the relatives of the group of Crime Scene Investigators.

TBC?


End file.
